YOU'RE MONSTERS
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: a short reveal fanfic only everything isn't all rainbows and unicorns Danny is hurt and angry and lets his parents know it


YOU'RE MONSTERS

NOTE after pp, no reveal, Sam has her plant ghost powers back ,and Danny wears Pariah Dark's crown now that he has his adult form. oh yeah I own nothing of Danny Phantom but I hope you enjoy the story.

it is graduation day and Danny is overjoyed, the now six foot two two hundred and ten pound addonis, can't wait to finaly be done with high school and start looking for a place for he and Sam to move in together at. best part of all he will be away from his parents who are always yelling about disecting him or tearing him apart moecule by molecule. he saved the world and they still are trying to destroy him even the GIW don't mess with him anymore, hell he even receaved the highest honor each country has to offer and was even knighted by the Queen of England herself and sainted by the Pope. all came to Amnity Park just to honor him, why his parents still acted that way was beyond him.

durring graduation the ghosts that helped save the world a year earlyer showed up to watch the new ghost king graduate, and when Danny was called to the stage they all cheered. they cheered for their queen to be Sam as well. after the Validictorian gave her speech she gave Danny the micraphone to everyone's surprise Danny said "I just wanted to tell all my friends and family a secret I am Danny Phantom" then he transformed. everyone but his parents cheered. then he got on one knee and praposed to Sam who cried saying "YES"

after graduation Danny went home with Sam. they sat down on the couch to finaly have that long talk with his parents he had been dreading for four years. they congradulated him and Sam on their engagement, and he thought it might not be so bad, then the talk started in ernest, and that thought went out the window.  
Maddie "Danny why didn't you ever tell us you where Phantom?" in a demanding tone.  
Jack boomed "really Danno we might have found you a cure by now." Maddie added "that's right, do you know how embarrassing it is for ghost hunters to have a ghost for a son?"with venom.  
Danny sputters "why didn't I, cure, embarrassment?" with eyes a blaze.  
Danny transforms as he starts to yell at them in an almost demonic voice "how dare you, I'm not a monster like you two, I haven't been shooting at you for the past four years for no reason." "nor am I the one who has mentioned Disecting you or tearing you appart molecule by molecule everyday for the last four years!" the ghost hunters star to say something only to be cut off as Danny adds "you suck, as parents you're suppossed to make your kids feel safe but you two had me terrafied to come home." Maddie starts to cry but Danny continues his rant "even though I was terrafied I still tried to tell you guys but you where too focused on ghosts to pay attention when your own son is trying to talk to you about a major problem, you shouldn't be allowed around kids let alone have them!" now both parents are crying and Danny keeps yelling demonicly "you two are a joke, half your inventions don't work until I fix them, you know nothing of how ghosts really are, lets face it you're pathetic as parents ,inventers, and ghost hunters, what's more you are a sorry excuse for human beings!" then he grabbed Sam and they flew off as the Fentons just cried knowing he was right.

a few days later they shut down Fentonworks and the ghost portal. Maddie taught a martial arts class, while Jack did electronic repair and sometimes they made weapons for the GIW. Jazz tried to help them, get them back into ghost hunting ,but they didn't want any part of it. when she went to see Danny he told her he didn't care anymore, it was their own fult.

a week later Danny and Sam moved to Conneticut so they could join the WWE and Danny could team up with the Brothers of Destruction, and Sam could be the Divas champion. if they where told no they figured they would haunt WWE HQ and the McMahons .

NOTE I wrote this short one shot because I can't stand these reveal fics that are all rainbows and unicorns or tragedies and someone dies. I feel Danny should be pissed and tell them about it, he has been shot at and basicly threatened by his parents all through high school even a goody two shoes mama's boy would at least have a video montage to throw in their proverbial faces. sorry for the rant guys but this bugs the hell out of me.


End file.
